everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ari Lutin
Ariel "Ari" Lutin is the son of Leandre and Abricotine from The Imp Prince by Madame d'Aulnoy. Info Name: Ariel "Ari" Lutin Age: 16 Parent's Story: The Imp Prince Roommate: Valdemar Kuffert Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To explore far places while invisible. My "Magic" Touch: I have a red hat that helps me turn invisible. Storybook Romance Status: Me and Leontine Mouche are going out. I'm glad to find a fellow fairy here.. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I can be very impulsive at times and often do things without thinking. Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. I am a skilled painter. Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. I can't compare to Daring. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Valdemar. He's very understanding of me. Character Appearance Ari is very tall, with red hair parted on the left side that covers half his face and green eyes. Wears a black suit with a red ruffled tie and a purple shirt. On his head is a red hat trimmed with two yellow-green parrot feathers. Sometimes wears black satin gloves on his hands. Personality Ari is rather silly and whimsical, and often does very strange things. One thing he likes to do is store his pet snake in his pocket. He is very fond of fashion and prefers to dress up in nice clothing. At times he can be somewhat of a narcissist, especially in regards to his appearance. He tends to make rather strange comments at times. Ari can also be very impulsive and sometimes gets into fights. Biography Bonjour! My name is Ariel Lutin, but please call me Ari. I get teased here because I have the same name as Disney's Little Mermaid. (It doesn't help that I'm a redhead. Plus I don't even like Disney.) I'll tell you about my father Leandre. He was a handsome prince who was hated by the ugly prince Furibon. Dad's father was in the service of the king and queen who were Furibon's parents. One day, ambassadors mistook Dad for the king's son and Furibon for a dwarf. They were nice to Dad and mocked Furibon. Furibon was furious and grabbed Dad by the hair and tore it. Dad's father, worried for his son, sent him to a countryside manor where he could be free. One day, Dad rescued a snake and offered it food, flowers, and shelter. When Furibon sent assassins to kill Dad, Dad saw the snake had turned into the fairy Gentille. She gave Dad a red hat that allowed him to become invisible and travel freely. Dad took the hat, made himself invisible, and went to Furibon's palace to cause chaos. He traveled far and wide, and saved three maidens from cruel fates. The third one was the fairy Abricotine, who lived on the secluded island known as the Island of Quiet Pleasures, where only females could visit. Abricotine's mother was the queen of the island, and Abricotine had lived there in seclusion for 600 years. The island was guarded by Amazons. Dad traveled to the island while invisible and used his powers to convince Abricotine to trust him. One day, he painted her a portrait of himself. He wrote a love note to convince her of his love. But Furibon planned an invasion to take Abricotine. Dad disguised himself as an Amazon and killed and beheaded Furibon. He showed the fairies Furibon's head. When he called it a day, he went to bed without his hat. Abricotine saw him sleeping, and her fears were resolved. The fairy Gentille convinced Abricotine's mother to trust Dad, and Dad got to marry Abricotine. I have two homes - one of them is my father's palace, since my father was crowned king after Furibon died. The other is on the Island of Quiet Pleasures with my grandmother. I enjoy visiting her. I live with my parents and my twin older sisters Cassandra and Clementine, who are both nineteen. I often invite my friends to my island home. I am going to Ever After High, where I'm doing okay. It can be hard, since I'm pretty quiet and I don't have many friends, but I manage well. Though I can be a little impulsive - I get that from Dad. I have a red hat like my father's, which I use to make myself invisible. I can activate my invisibility whenever I want to as long as I'm wearing the hat, but I try to keep it in check since otherwise I could get in big trouble. I am part fairy through my mother and I have found a fairy girlfriend named Leontine Mouche. People think it's cool that I am part fairy. I'm a bit nervous on how long I'm going to live - Dad's still in his thirties while Mom is well over 600 years old. I am good at painting, and I love to paint pictures in art class. I'm also a pretty good musician. I sometimes sit in my room playing my guitar, looking for a new song to come to mind. Another thing I like is animals, and I enjoy feeding them and caring for them. I've got two pets, a snake named Mango and a parrot named Pineapple. I take good care of both of them. I'm also into nice, fancy clothes, and I love getting dressed up for parties and events. I often wear expensive gloves on my hands because I think they look nice. I tend to dress in very flamboyant clothing, especially stuff made out of soft feathers. My favorite colors are black, red, and purple, and I usually wear those colors. They make me look very refined. One thing that's kind of hard for me is the fact that I have both autism and Tourette's syndrome, and I have a number of tics. I tend to blink a lot, and I often twirl my hair, roll my eyes, or make squeaking noises. I try not to do it in front of others, but sometimes it comes out anyway. It especially happens when I'm nervous about something. People also mistake me for an imp because of my parent's story title. I'm not an imp - my ears aren't pointy like an imp's. People are so weird. I'm definitely a Royal, since I'd like to enjoy the story that my father had. Trivia *Ari's name refers to the name that Leandre took while invisible. (An alternate title of the story is Prince Ariel). *Ari's surname refers to the French title of the story, Le Prince Lutin. *Ari is allergic to eggs. *His physical appearance is inspired by that of Roman Torchwick from RWBY. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Chris Hackney, who voices Boey in Fire Emblem Echoes. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Princes Category:Royals Category:Fairies Category:Hybrid Category:The Imp Prince Category:French